


A Moment

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Barry and Sara share a brief moment after the Crisis is over. In 1995.
Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Barry Allen Week 2020 Day 2: Time Travel

Sara knew where she was. She knew exactly where she was. And when she was.

She could see two little girls climbing a tree. Racing.

"I thought you swore off time travel," Sara said.

"We just used it to save the world, and your team has done far more to the timeline than I ever did," Barry said. "Besides, we're not here to interfere."

"Then why are we here?" Sara asked.

"This world is different," Barry said. "But not all of it. She deserved better."

"It was Laurel who encouraged me to join the Legends. Told me to fight in the light instead of the shadows. She gave me the first White Canary suit."

"I know. She asked Cisco to make it."

"I was angry with you for saving your mother. It was exactly what I'd been trying to do."

"I failed to save my mother," Barry said. "But I understand. My daughter died."

"What?"

"She travelled back from the future last year. She said she wanted to meet me. She wanted to save me from Crisis, I know. Maybe Nora coming back changed enough it moved Crisis up, maybe it was just one tiny part of it, I don't know. I know Eobard Thawne used her, just like he's done to so many people time and time again, and Iris and I held her as she faded away."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll get another chance though. Thanks to Oliver and Earth-90 Barry. I was supposed to die, not him. And Iris and I, we were grieving the Nora we lost, we weren't ready to try. We still aren't. But we have time now. They gave us time."

"So many people are dead."

"I know. Harry, Jesse, Iris and Barry from Earth-2, Sherloque, I haven't checked yet but Jay, the Earth-3 Flash, was my father's doppelganger and his wife Joan was my mother's so I'm assuming the worst. Laurel's still gone. My parents and my Nora are still gone. Oliver's gone. But we're still here. People are back too. Iris, Ray, the other Legends, Jefferson's family, Dig's baby Sara is back, we lost so much, but not everything."

"Why are we here, Barry?"

"A gift. I can't give you Laurel back. If I could, I would. I can't give you more time. But I can give you a way to see your sister. It isn't much."

"It's enough," Sara said. "Thank you."

"We should try and get together more often. Without a crisis looming over our heads. Oliver and I always used to say that then never follow through. I'm going to regret that now."

"The life of a superhero never lets you slow down."

"No. But I am going to make an effort. You're always welcome in Central, Sara, you and the other Legends. Always. Let me know when you're ready to leave?"

"Just another moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Just short, but here you go. Also I would like to apologise for missing day one (fake relationship), I am working on it but it has got rather out of hand, I'll try and get it wrapped up by the end of the week but if not it might have to wait until after my current WIP (Beans) is done.


End file.
